THIS invention relates to a method of operating a telephony service and to a telephony network configured to implement the method.
Various factors limit the access of the sectors of the population to telephony services. In South Africa, for example, a substantial portion of the population cannot afford the cost of a telephone service and the cost of calls.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and system which can address this situation.